Divya Singhania
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Divya Singhania was the sister of Aditya Singhania, and one of his closest advisors. She was secretly working with Ravindran to have Aditya killed during . Biography Divya's father, Pratap, was the Prime Minister of India, and Divya dreamed of becoming Prime Minister after him. She worked hard in her youth, winning the the people's trust and understanding the coalition while her brother Aditya was raging against politics. Her mother Naina arranged for her to marry Vikrant Maurya so that the party could benefit from the relationship. Pratap was assassinated, and Aditya stood in the election to succeed him. Divya became pregnant during the election, but had the child aborted so as to not jeopardise the party's chances. Angry at her family, she made an arrangement with the LTFE: she would provide them with the location of Ravindran and help him escape India, and they would have Aditya killed. Divya employed her husband Vikrant to assist in her plan. Day 1 ]] At midnight on Day 1, Divya was with her family in a plane heading to . She put a blanket on Aditya while he slept, and Pooja came over to tell her that her husband was insisting on another drink. She went to see Vikrant, and he made lewd comments about sleeping with her and the air hostess. She had the hostess bring him another drink and he called her frigid, upsetting her. Naina expressed her disapproval at Vikrant, but Divya countered that she was the one that arranged their marriage. They arrived in Mumbai shortly after that and made their way to the Renaissance Hotel. In the suite, Divya apologised for her husband's behaviour, but Aditya expressed his concern over her. She told him that it was an important day for them. Later, they saw a plane crash reported on the news, and Naina told Aditya he could use the tragedy in his speech. Aditya was reluctant, and when they were alone Divya assured him he could say what he wanted in the speech. Later Aditya sneaked out of the hotel suite, and Pradhan began asking about his whereabouts. Divya asked what was happening, and Naina accused her of being a part of whatever Aditya was doing. Aditya returned after that, and at 3:30am Divya was on the balcony when she began to have stomach cramps. Aditya noticed this, and urged her to see a doctor. Divya agreed to call her gynaecologist Ayesha. Ayesha arrived at the hotel and gave Divya an ultrasound. Divya informed her of the abortion, and Ayesha told her that her body had not properly healed, and prescribed her some medication. Aditya asked her how she was, but Vikrant entered and roughly grabbed her arm. Aditya defended her, and two squared off, but were interrupted by Pradhan. seeks Divya's advice]] Later Aditya came to Divya's room and asked her advice about what to do: Mehek Ahuja was planning to go public with a story that he killed someone at his St. Stephen's graduation party. He wanted to tell the truth, but Naina wanted to shut Mehek up. Divya told Aditya to do what he thought was right. In the next hour, as they prepared for Aditya's speech, Divya tried to call her husband but could not get through. Naina warned her that he could not be drunk for the rally. On the way to the Steel Corporation of India, Naina asked Divya to convince Aditya not to go public with the truth, but Divya told Naina to stop lying. She spoke to Samrat on the phone about where her husband was. They arrived at the Corporation, and Vikrant arrived. Divya warned him not to mess up the day. Aditya gave his speech, and narrowly avoided an assassination attempt. informs Divya she cannot have children]] Divya and Naina were driven away to safety, and Divya expressed her worry. Naina told her that the SFG had the suspect in custody. Divya then got a call from Ayesha asking to meet in half an hour. They met at the hotel, and Ayesha told her that the results of her cervical smear indicated she could no longer have children. Shortly before ten, Divya told Aditya that he was needed by the Deputy Chief Minister. Prithvi later went to see his mother Megha and found out that she had leaked the St. Stephen's story to Mehek Ahuja. Divya is shocked, and informed Naina not to try to speak to Megha: she would sort it herself. She made her way to Megha's house and threatened to reveal Megha's illegal taking of bribes and affair with opposition minister Ajit Yadav. She told her to make sure Mehek does not report the story. Shortly before 11am, Divya returned to the hotel and told Naina that the situation had been dealt with. comforts his sister]] A little while later, Divya thanked Pooja Bharadwaj for her hard work. She reassured Naina that she had leverage over Megha, and Naina told her that she reminded her of herself. Later Aditya came to her room and woke her, also discovering the medical report from Ayesha. Divya explained about her abortion and asked Aditya to keep it secret from their mother. Aditya told her his suspicions about Naina, but she told him to trust her. Naina later asked Divya to speak to Aditya and convince him not to go public with the St. Stephen's story. She entered his room and massaged him, reminding him of his responsibility to the Indian people, and Prithvi entered to tell them that Mehek Ahuja had been killed. Divya advised Aditya to wait until the police report was released before jumping to conclusions. She later went through Aditya's speech with Naina, and at 12:45pm she was watching a news report of Ahuja's death when Aditya informed her that KK was behind it. not to come to the rally]] Pooja later asked Divya to check the details of Aditya's rally, and Divya's stomach pain returned. About an hour later, Aditya's speech was finalised and Naina asked for Divya's help with Megha and KK. Divya agreed to keep them and Vikrant away from the rally, but Vikrant insisted he be allowed. Divya refused, and he pointed out that questions would be asked if he was not there, so asked her to find a way. at the rally]] Vikrant then accompanied her to the rally, and they arrived at around 3:35pm. Pradhan gave her the VIP list, and went through the security arrangements with her. She implored him to make sure there was not another assassination attempt on Aditya, and Pradhan told her they had to be wary of everyone close to him. Just after 5pm, Divya broke up an argument between Naina and Vikrant, telling them to wait until after the rally. Aditya arrived, and Divya asked where Pooja was. Aditya gave his speech, followed by Prithvi, and they came clean about the St. Stephen's incident and publicly implicated Megha and KK in Ahuja's death. At 6:30pm, they were back at the hotel and Divya told Aditya that Pooja was being taken to for investigation. She pointed out that both Pooja and Prithvi had done great things for him, indicating his good leadership. They then watched a news report showing overwhelming support for Aditya and Prithvi's actions, and Divya congratulated him. Later, Divya argued with Vikrant, telling him to control his drinking. Naina then voiced her suspicions to Divya about Prithvi positioning himself to take over the position of Prime Minister. prepare for his interview]] Divya then took over the co-ordination of Aditya's interview with Newsreel from Prithvi, preparing questions with Aditya. He told her that they should not be afraid of the interview, as the public were on their side, and Naina warns them about Prithvi. Vikrant interrupted them later, asking where Prithvi was, and accused Divya of being more loyal to Aditya than to him. After he left, Aditya told Divya that she needed to leave her husband. The interview team arrived at around 8:20pm, and Divya let her brother know. She later met with Aditya and congratulated him on the day's successes, but he was preoccupied as he believed they were wrong about Prithvi. He told her that he didn't know who he could trust, and expressed his hope that Prithvi would forgive him. Shortly after 10pm, Divya watched as Vikrant and Aditya left the hotel suite together. She searched the hotel for them, asking security where they were, and found out that Vikrant had asked for his gun back. She found them in a downstairs room, with Vikrant threatening Aditya with his gun, and she shot her husband from behind. He was rushed to hospital, while Divya was taken away by Naina. Aditya came to see her, telling her not to blame herself, as she saved his life. Later, Aditya narrowly avoided an assassination attempt but put out a news story that he had been killed. Just before 11pm, she called Ravindran and informed him that Aditya was still alive. Naina leaked the story of Aditya's survival to the press a short while later. He informed Divya that Vikrant was alive but in critical condition, and they decided to inform the press that he had been injured during the assassination attempt. At the press conference, Divya received a text from Ravindran's phone asking if she was on the stage, to which she replied that she was. She then received another text to get off the stage, as there would be a blast, and she quickly left. However, the texts were in fact from Jai Singh Rathod using Ravindran's phone, and there was no explosion. ]] Back in the hotel suite, Divya answered a call from Ravindran's phone and angrily accused him of not holding up his end of their deal. However, Aditya was on the other end of the phone, and Divya realised she had implicated herself. She explained her motives to Aditya, Prithvi and Naina, blaming them all for causing her actions. Nikita Rai then took her phone, and escorted her out of the hotel under arrest. Background information and notes * Divya's betrayal is based on the Nina Myers storyline from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)